


Kitsune

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rape By Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another example of Raidou the XIV misusing his demons and their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitsune

The warmth of the afternoon was slowly dissipating outside the Daikoku-Yu bathhouse when a commotion in the washing area interrupted Satake's snooze in the men's bath. He was not worried. On the contrary, his curiosity was piqued. Friend or foe? Exciting things so rarely happened inside the bathhouse...

He turned around just in time to see a frail woman with long black hair enter the men's bath, making his bodyguards stare. Shizu Iida. He knew she worked in the Red Light District to pay her husband's medical debts. But she had never struck him as the type to be so bold as to enter the men's bath. By the look in her eyes, however, it was obvious she had not come in by mistake, either. It was quite the situation, and Satake rose from the bath, all muscles tense. "Something the matter, Iida?" he asked as he grabbed his towel. Hiring a woman to take a hit on him in the baths would be a first.

She smiled and let her towel fall to the ground, standing before him and his guards fully naked, but most importantly, showing her bare hands. No weapon. A hit was getting less likely, but...

Slowly, she came closer. Perplexed, his guards came to stand between her and him, not knowing what to expect. But Iida stopped right before them and bowed, then knelt and began stroking the two guards' dicks with her hands, looking up at Satake and smiling still.

"Really?" Satake asked, reminded of cheap pulp stories.

His guards were quick to get with the program despite the surreality of the whole thing, however. Soon, she was stroking both hard cocks vigorously. She then looked up at Satake again and opened her wet, hungry mouth, tongue out, inviting him.

"Heh. When you ask so nicely..." Satake stepped forward, raising his cock for her.

He had barely put the tip against Iida's tongue that she was already moving her head forward and sucking on his cock like candy, smearing her pink lipstick all over his thick shaft. She sucked noisily, drool and precome dripping down her chin to her chest, making her breasts glisten. With such a perverse view offered to them, it took no time for the guards to paint her face and chest white. She closed her eyes and moaned deeply in response around Satake's cock, and he rewarded her with his own load, down her throat and in her mouth as he pulled out, cock spent and pink.

As he opened his one eye not covered in sperm and licked his lips like the cat who got the cream, Raidou-as-Shizu-Iida wondered what the satisfied men around him would do if they knew whose face they had really painted an obscene white.


End file.
